


Friendly Game

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How the hell did this happen?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Game

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #420 "navy cops"

“A friendly game, Gibbs!” yelled Fornell. “How the hell did this happen?”

He waved a hand at the bleachers of the municipal softball pitch, where the members of the FBI team, in their matching red t-shirts, were nursing various minor cuts and bruises. Ducky, still in his umpire’s gear, sat beside Agent Sacks, shining a penlight into the younger man’s eyes. Gibbs’s team was only slightly better off— their blue t-shirts were not quite as grass-stained, but they had their own collection of injuries. 

“DiNozzo, explain,” Gibbs barked.

Tony scowled around a split lip. “They called us ‘navy cops’, boss.”

THE END


End file.
